Crushed Valentine
by lacenoel
Summary: This is something I thought of the other day, just a cute little piece between Claire and Quil. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is a Valentine's Day oneshot about Claire and Quil. It's just something that popped into my head the other day.

Claire&Quil

**Crushed Valentine**

_**15 years ago….**_

"Quil, Quil!" a young Claire toddled over to where the werewolf stood. Emily and Sam were having a Valentine's Day party and everyone was gathered together in their house.

Claire was tottering across the room slowly. She gave a big smile to Quil, who returned the gesture.

Claire reached her chubby little hands out towards Quil, who was standing talking to Embry. "Hey Claire Bear!" he said. Quil scooped her up into her arms and spun around.

Claire shrieked as Quil twirled her. She pounded on Quil's muscular arm. "No, Quil, no I hafta to tell you something," Claire whined.

Quil laughed and stopped spinning. "What is it?" Quil asked with a smile.

Claire squirmed, reaching for something in her pocket. She pulled out a crumpled valentine with a lollipop taped to it.

"Aunt Emily helped me make it!" Claire said proudly. Her face fell when she saw it had gotten crushed.

"Oh no, it's broken," she said sadly. She looked up unhappily at Quil.

"No, Claire Bear, it's not broken, it's perfect," he replied, holding Claire in one arm and smoothing out the valentine with his other.

* * *

**_Present Day_…**

"Quil, Quil!" Claire waved to him from where she was standing on the front porch. It had been a week since Quil had last seen Claire. Her school had been on February break for the past week and Claire's parents had taken her to California for vacation.

That week had gone by so slowly for Quil. He had sat around La Push barely speaking to anyone and volunteering for as many patrols as he possibly could.

Jake and Embry complained about him being such a grouch. They said Claire could never go away again unless she took Quil with her.

Quil counted down the days until she came home, then the hours, then the minutes. Little did he know that Claire was doing the same thing.

Everywhere Claire had gone in California, she thought, "Quil would like this," or "I wish Quil could see this." She took dozens of pictures so she could explain everything to Quil when she got home.

They were best friends and always had been. This was the longest time they had ever been apart. It had been unbearable for both of them.

It was pretty inconvenient timing by Claire's parents to book this vacation. Claire knew about the imprinting thing, but she wondered when Quil and her would become more than best friends.

Claire knew that she loved Quil more than anything. She wanted to tell Quil, but the right moment hadn't come up before she left for California.

Quil had been waiting for the right moment too. And now he thought, what better day than Valentines Day, to tell Claire he loved her?

Now, Claire was back and Quil had waited all day to see her. She was at Emily's house for the annual Valentine's Day party, and Quil was just arriving after being on patrol for hours.

Quil bounded up the stairs, and lifted Claire up into a hug. Her feet lifted off the ground as he swung her around once before setting her back down on the porch.

"I missed you," he said softly.

"Missed you, too" she said, wrapping her arms around him for another hug.

"Hey Claire Bear's here!" someone shouted from inside.

Claire rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname and reluctantly let go of Quil. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with her.

* * *

The party was fun, like always. It ended late and Quil gave Claire a ride home. Claire's parents were still out, so the pair decided to sit on the lawn chairs that surrounded the fire pit in Claire's backyard. It was February so it was still pretty cold, Quil made a fire.

Claire brought out her camera and dragged her chair so it was right next to Quil's. She showed him all the pictures and explained what each one was. Quil was mostly watching Claire's face as she animatedly described the things she was showing. Most of her explanations ended with, "I wish you could have seen it."

When she was done, they lay on the chairs, just watching the stars.

Claire's hand was resting on the armrest, and Quil stared at it for a second, before slowly closing his hand over hers.

Claire smiled, still staring at the stars. Quil half sat up, putting his weight on one elbow, as leaned over towards Claire. His face hovered near hers for a second, before she suddenly turned her face towards his. Their lips touched, softly.

It was exactly what they both wanted. Quil moved his hand to Claire's face, running his thumb along her cheek and her jaw. Both of Claire's hands moved to link around Quil's neck.

It was a sweet kiss, perfect for the first kiss between these two.

Quil pulled away, letting Claire catch her breath. She whispered, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


End file.
